


Followers

by theangelanddean



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: ChiCon2015, Danneel/Jensen - Freeform, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Twitter, Vicki/Misha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelanddean/pseuds/theangelanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I think happened on Sunday Night after ChiCon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Followers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsmorethanfine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmorethanfine/gifts).



The day and weekend finally ended. Misha curled up in the blankets of the hotel, missing the feeling of his own blankets at home. He groaned as he stretched out his back, sensing some of the knots in his back dissolve. Chicago had been a blast this year, just like last few years. His eyes were closed when he heard the door beep and open. 

“Jensen?” Misha questioned while peeking over the comforter. 

“Yeah.” Jensen confirmed and sheds his leather jacket off. “Just dropped Jared off at the airport. He’s got a scene to shoot early tomorrow morning.” 

“Good.” Misha sighed, moving over to give Jensen some room on the bed. 

“Tired?” Jensen asked after shimming out of his jeans and climbs in next to Misha. 

Misha just sighed and moved toward the warmth of the body next to him. Smiling to himself, he thanked the universe for giving him someone who was really warm. 

Jensen smiled into Misha’s hair. “Yeah…Me too.” He placed a chaste kiss on the top of Misha’s head. “The con was really fun this year. I can’t wait for next year.” 

“You should thank the fans on twitter.” Misha mumbled into Jensen’s shoulder. 

Jensen reached to grab his phone out of his pocket in his jeans when he realized that he left his jeans on the ground. Sighing, he grabbed Misha’s phone from the bedside table. 

“Mish. What’s your passcode?” Jensen nudged him with his elbow. 

“Why?” Misha whined and nuzzled his nose on Jensen’s bicep. 

“Just tell me.” Jensen rolled his eyes at the cat-like movement. 

“6-2-4-7-6-6” Misha quickly said. 

“Mish. Can you go slower?” 

“Just spell out Maison.”

Jensen smiled at Misha’s choice of password. He misses Maison, West, and JJ. He misses the way Maison and West used him as a jungle gym while JJ rolled her eyes at them and made sequined art with Misha. 

“Damn, I miss them.” Jensen sighed as he opened up Misha’s twitter. 

“Yeah, I talked to Vicki an hour ago.” Misha said with adoration. “West decided to add chocolate to his mac and cheese.” 

“That’s gross.” Jensen wrinkled his nose at West’s adventures with food. “Also, don’t you follow people?” 

“What are you even doing on my twitter?” Misha asked sleepily. 

“Nothing.” Jensen said while typing out his tweet. _Hey, @JensenAckles is too tired and lazy to say thank u to Chicago, so I’m doing it so he can just retweet without thinking._

Jensen smiled at his tweet and clicked send. He looked over Misha’s feed and rolled his eyes at the recent seflie he posted. Of course he would fall for a guy who is completely a nerd. Not that he didn’t know that before, those sweaters Misha has are atrocious.

Thinking of an idea, he got up and grabs his phone from his jeans, ignoring Misha’s complains. 

“I was just grabbing my phone, Mish.” He scoffed. “You’re clingy when you’re sleepy.” 

“You already know that.” Misha muttered. “You’re warm.” 

He smiled down at the dark ruffled hair that found a home between his arm and chest. He could never understand how he got so lucky to find two people who love him so much. Danneel and Misha both love him and he loves them both. And they definitely love each other in a different way. 

Snapping out of his head, he looked back at his phone and opened up his own twitter while balancing Misha’s phone on his chest. He typed out his own tweet, laughing at his own prank. _#ChiCon2015 U have been there from the beginning & just simply keep getting better. Thank U..And @mishacollins maybe u should follow people. _

Placing his phone down, he started to follow a few people on Misha’s twitter. After following 6 people, he looked down at Misha and saw he was looking at him with a quizzical look. 

“What are you doing?” Misha asked gruffly. 

“Just…stuff…” Jensen shrugged, placing both phones on the bedside table. “Let’s sleep.” 

“No…” Misha got up and snatched his phone from the table. “What is this?” 

“Nothing, babe.” Jensen sniggered. “Nothing.” 

“You’re not allowed my phone anymore.” Misha said while unfollowing all the people Jensen thought he would follow. 

“You’re just weird.” Jensen wrapped his arm around Misha’s waist. “Who doesn’t follow people on social media?” 

“Me.” Misha clipped and unfollows all the people Jensen followed for him. He felt Jensen’s hands wander under his shirt and his lips found a place on his neck. “Jen…” 

“Yeah?” Jensen muttered against the crook of his neck. 

“Nothing.” Misha smiled and wrote a short tweet as he basked underneath the feeling of Jensen’s hands and lips. 

_Hey @JensenAckles, following is for followers._

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://heavenlycas.co.vu/) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heavenlyish)


End file.
